familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Goshen, Indiana
|population_note = |population_total = 31719 |population_density_sq_mi = 1954.3 |population_density_km2 = 754.6 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 42.97 |area_land_km2 = 42.04 |area_water_km2 = 0.93 |area_total_sq_mi = 16.59 |area_land_sq_mi = 16.23 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.36 |area_note = |elevation_m = 244 |elevation_ft = 801 |latd = 41 |latm = 34 |lats = 55 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 50 |longs = 12 |longEW = W |twin1 = Bexbach |twin1_country = Germany |twin2 = Bielefeld |twin2_country = Germany |website = http://www.goshenindiana.org/ |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 46526-46528 |area_code = 574 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-28386 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0435227 |footnotes = | }} Goshen is a city in and the county seat of Elkhart County, Indiana, United States. It is the smaller of the two principal cities of the Elkhart-Goshen Metropolitan Statistical Area, which in turn is part of the South Bend-Elkhart-Mishawaka Combined Statistical Area. It is located in the northern part of Indiana near the Michigan border, in a region known as Michiana. Goshen is located 10 miles southeast of Elkhart, 25 miles southeast of South Bend, 120 miles east of Chicago, and 150 miles north of Indianapolis. The population was 31,719 at the 2010 census. The city is known as a center of manufacturing for recreational vehicles and accessories, the home of Goshen College, a small Mennonite liberal arts college, and home to the Elkhart County 4-H Fair, the second largest county fair in the United States.Purdue Alumni Club of Elkhart County History Goshen was platted in 1831. It was named after the Land of Goshen. On Palm Sunday, April 11, 1965, a large outbreak of tornadoes struck the Midwest. The most famous pair of tornadoes devastated the Midway Trailer Park (now inside the city limits of Goshen), and the Sunnyside Housing Addition in Dunlap, Indiana, but a smaller F4 tornado also struck neighborhoods on the southeast side of Goshen on the same day. Statewide, 137 Hoosiers died in the storms—55 of them in Elkhart County. Days later, President Lyndon B. Johnson visited the Dunlap site.Weather Events: 1965 Palm Sunday Tornado Outbreak Part II: Sunday Evening The Goshen Historic district, added in 1983 to the National Registor of Historic PlacesNational Register of Historical Places – INDIANA (IN), Elkhart County is bounded by Pike, RR, Cottage, Plymouth, Main, Purl, the Canal, and Second Sts. with the Elkhart County Courthouse at its center. In April 2006, Goshen was the site for an immigration march. Officials estimated that from 2000 to 3000 people marched from Linway Plaza to the County Courthouse.http://www.goshen.edu/bulletin/Current_Issue/features/fuerza Geography Goshen is located at . The Elkhart River winds its way through the city and through a dam on the south side making the Goshen Dam Pond. Rock Run Creek also runs through town. The city is divided east/west by Main Street and north/south by Lincoln Avenue. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics courthouse in Goshen.]] 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 31,719 people, 11,344 households, and 7,580 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 12,631 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 78.2% White, 2.6% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 14.8% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 28.1% of the population. There were 11,344 households of which 36.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 33.2% were non-families. 27.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.23. The median age in the city was 32.4 years. 27.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 11.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.1% were from 25 to 44; 20% were from 45 to 64; and 14.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.9% male and 51.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 29,383 people, 10,675 households, and 7,088 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,227.7 people per square mile (860.1/km²). There were 11,264 housing units at an average density of 854.0 per square mile (329.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 83.15% White, 1.53% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 1.10% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 12.00% from other races, and 1.94% from two or more races. 19.33% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,675 households out of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.8% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.6% were non-families. 27.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.14. In the city the population was spread out with 25.9% under the age of 18, 12.9% from 18 to 24, 30.0% from 25 to 44, 17.6% from 45 to 64, and 13.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 100.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,383, and the median income for a family was $46,877. Males had a median income of $32,159 versus $23,290 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,899. About 6.0% of families and 9.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.8% of those under age 18 and 5.3% of those age 65 or over. Government The government consists of a mayor, a clerk, treasurer and a city council. The mayor and clerk are elected in citywide vote. The city council consists of seven members. Five are elected from individual districts. Two are elected at-large. Transportation Airport Goshen Municipal Airport is a public use airport located three nautical miles (6 km) southeast of the central business district of Goshen. It is owned by the Goshen Board of Aviation Commissioners. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective May 31, 2012. Bus The Interurban Trolley bus connects Goshen to the nearby city of Elkhart and the unincorporated town of Dunlap via Concord and Elkhart-Goshen routes. The routes pass at Elkhart's Amtrak station, allowing passengers to connect to the Capitol Limited and Lake Shore Limited trains. Riders can also transfer to North Pointe route and Bittersweet/Mishawaka route. The former allows riders to connect to Elkhart's Greyhound bus station, while the later connects the riders to the city of Mishawaka and town of Osceola. The Bittersweet/Mishawaka route also allows them to transfer to TRANSPO Route 9 to connect to destinations throughout the South Bend-Goshen metropolitan region and the South Shore Line's South Bend Regional Airport station. Industry Industry in Goshen centers around the automotive and RV business. There are automotive component manufacturers like Benteler; firms that build custom bodies onto chassis like Supreme, Independent Protection and Showhauler Trucks. RV manufacturing companies include Dutchmen, Forest River and Keystone.Goshen Chamber of Commerce – Manufacturers Education Goshen Community Schools serves all of the city that is inside of Elkhart Township. This system consists of seven elementary schools, Goshen Middle School, and Goshen High School. In 2012, U.S. News & World Report ranked Goshen High School as the 12th best high school in Indiana, as well as in the top 6% of high schools in the entire country.Goshen High School in GOSHEN, IN | Best High Schools | US News Small parts of the city of Goshen are covered by several other school districts, including Middlebury Community Schools, Concord Community Schools, and WaNee Community Schools. Goshen College, on the south side of town, is consistently rated by U.S. News & World Report as being in the top tier of America's best liberal arts colleges.Goshen College | Best College | US News Its current enrollment is approximately 885, with 40% being male, and 60% being female. Tuition and fees for the 2011–2012 year were $25,700 Recreation Goshen has seven parks and has a few different greenways and trails winding through the city, one of which runs along the old Mill Race and hydraulic canal which was once used to power an old hydroelectric power plant. Plans drawn up in 2005 call for the plant to be reopened and redevelopment to begin along the canal.Microsoft PowerPoint – Goshen River Race Redevelopment Project 91505B.ppt The Pumpkinvine Nature Trail runs from Goshen to Middlebury and Shipshewana, along the former Pumpkin Vine Railroad. The trail starts north east of Goshen at Abshire Park. It is one of the recreational highlights of Goshen. Along with the Maple City Greenway and the Millrace trail, they provide many miles of easily accessible trails for walking, running, and biking. The Elkhart County Fairgrounds are also located in the city, where in late July, the Elkhart County 4-H Fair is held. It is the largest county fair in Indiana and the second largest in attendance in the United States.Welcome to the Official Site For Elkhart County, INDIANA The Goshen Air Show is also an annual event that takes place at the Goshen Municipal Airport.http://www.freedomfestgoshen.com In 2007, Downtown Goshen, Inc., a public-private partnership formed from the merger of Face of the City and the Downtown Action Team, started a First Fridays program. Occurring year round, First Fridays happens on the first Friday of each month with stores open until 9, music and other entertainment, and other events occurring within Goshen's downtown district. Culture The south side Wal-Mart is rumored to be the first Wal-Mart in the United States to provide a covered stable for its frequent Amish customers. The Amish built the stable with lumber and other supplies donated by Wal-Mart. In 2005, Goshen-based soccer club FC Indiana became the first North American women's team ever to win league and cup double by winning the Women's Premier Soccer League national championship and the US Open Cup national championship. Notable people US Representatives * John Harris Baker (1832–1915) * Ebenezer M. Chamberlain (1805–1861) * Joseph Hutton Defrees (1812–1885) Entertainment * Kate Bolduan, CNN anchor * James Carew, silent film actor (1876–1938) * Howard Hawks, film director (1896–1977) * Philip Proctor, voice-over talent (b. 1940) * Raymond L. Schrock, screenwriter (1892–1950) * James C. Strouse, screenwriter Sports * Rick Mirer, NFL quarterback * Justin Yoder, soap box racer * Shek Borkowski, coach of Haiti national soccer team References External links * City of Goshen, Indiana website * Goshen Chamber of Commerce * Goshen on citydata.com – collection of statistics and graphs of Goshen demographics. * Pumpkinvine Nature Trail Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Elkhart County, Indiana Category:Goshen, Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana